Dernières pensées
by Rheya
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Trinity avant de mourir dans The Matrix Revolutions


**Dernières pensées**  
  
Neo: Trin? Trinity? Trinity?

Trinity: Je suis la

Neo: Où ca?

Trinity: Ici.

Neo: Ca a marché Trinity: Comme tu l'avais dit.

Neo: Oh c'est pas croyable trin; partout de la lumière. C'est comme une immense ville de lumière. J'aimerais tant que tu vois ce que je vois.

Trinity: Tu m'as dejà fais voir tellement de choses.

Neo: Qu'est ce qui y'a Trinity? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Trinity: Je ne peux pas t'accompagner Neo; je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

Neo: Pourquoi? Oh non, oh non, non , non...

Trinity: Ca ne fait rien. L'heure est venue; j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu; c'est a toi de faire le reste. Il faut que tu ailles jusqu'au bout; il faut que tu sauves Zion.

Neo: Je peux pas; pas sans toi.

Trinity: Si tu peux.Tu le feras. J'en suis sûre; je l'ai toujours été.

Neo: Trinity... Trinity. Tu peux pas mourir, tu peux pas; tu peux pas... Trinity: Si. Tu m'a fait revenir une fois; cette fois je ne reviendrais pas.

Trinity: Est ce que tu te rappelles? Sur ce toit quand tu m'as rattrapé; tu te souviens de mes derniers mots?

Neo: Tu m'as dit "excuse moi".

Trinity: Je le regrette. C'était ma dernière pensée. Je pensais que j'aimerais avoir une chance, de te dire ce qui est vraiment important. De te dire a quel point je t'ai aimé, de te dire a quel point je te suis reconnaissante de chaque moment près de toi. Et quand j'ai trouvé les mots pour dire ce que je ressentais; il était trop tard. Mais tu m'as fait revenir; tu as exaucé mon souhait. Une nouvelle chance de te dire ce que je voulais vraiment te dire... embrasse moi; encore une fois... embrasse moi.  
  
Je regrette tant tout ce qu'il s'est passé... si seulement...si seulement je n'avais jamais été débranchée... que se serait-il pass ? Bien sur personne ne peut vraiment savoir ce qu'il se serait passé, mais on se fait bien notre petite idée. J'aurai rencontré Neo dans la Matrice, je serais tombée amoureuse... on aurait eu une vie ensemble, innocente, loin de tout. On aurait jamais entendu parler du monde réel, et ca n'aurait pas été plus mal. Dans un monde naïf peut être, mais insouciant. D'accord, on aurait été aveugle. Et ensuite ? Si cela nous aurait permis d'avoir une longue et belle vie, dans un monde calme, prospère, dans lequel on aurait eu notre place à tous les deux ! Pourquoi pas vivre une vie comme on voit à la télévision, dans un épisode banal d'une série B peut être pas spécialement originale mais simple et ca paraît si idéal. On aurait eu des enfants, deux, et même pourquoi pas trois ou plus !

Le matin, tu serais allé travailler, et tu serais parti après m'avoir embrassée. Puis je serais allée au travail moi aussi, après avoir emmené les enfants à l'école et on aurait passé une journée entière à penser à l'autre. Enfin on se serait retrouvé le soir, ensemble, heureux, avec nos enfants. Peut être une vie banale, où on achèterait chaque matin le journal avant de passer une journée à travailler, le pain pour le repas du soir en rentrant. On aurait été une famille unie, on aurait fêté les anniversaires de nos enfants, on les verrait grandir, marcher, perdre leurs premières dents, aller à l'école, passer leurs examens, puis se marier à leur tour et enfin avoir des enfants. Plein de détails du même type, qui à eux seuls contituent l'ensemble d'une vie de famille. On partagerait tous nos bonheurs, nos envies, nos soucis et nos malheurs. On aurait eu des jours agréables, dont on se serait satisfait et ca nous aurait suffit. Ou bien peut être que cette vision du bonheur que je viens d'avoir n'est qu'en réalité... qu'un moment d'égarement. Après tout, on aurait pu avoir à peu près la même vie dans le monde réel... en remplacant les rues des villes par les couloirs de Zion, le travail au bureau chaque matin par une mission sur un vaisseau... en gros en changeant une vie tranquille, plutôt paisible et naïve, par un torrent de péripéties toujours différentes, qui donneraient à nos vies un rythme vif et animé.

De toute facon, là n'est pas la question puisque l'une comme l'autre je n'ai pas l'occasion de la connaître. Aujourd'hui, la réalité me frappe en face, je me sens mourir. C'est difficile de me dire que c'est la fin de tout, ca arrive si brusquement que j'ai encore du mal à réaliser. La faiblesse me traverse brusquement, tel un éclair. Puis je sens mes dernières forces m'abandonner, me laisser seule et impuissante. Je tombe légèrement, calmement, ta main étant la seule chose qui me ratache encore à la vie. Toi que j'aime tant, que je quitte maintenant, après un si long combat à tes côtés. La vie est injuste, mais elle m'a fait connaître de si bons moments que j'ai partagé avec toi que je la remercie encore. Merci à tout ce temps que j'ai passé auprès de toi, durant lequel j'ai appris à te connaître, au fil des jours. Merci à toi, d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. Neo je m'adresse à toi, je t'aime, je suis désolée mais je n'ai plus la force pour ouvrir ma bouche et continuer à te parler, je n'arrive pas à articuler un seul son, c'est trop dur. Ce baiser que tu me donnes, je t'en remercie c'est un très beau cadeau j'espère juste ne pas te laisser ce gout amer de la mort dans la bouche. Bien sur, je ne voulais pas te laisser t'abandonner ainsi, pardonne moi je t'en prie. Ne pleure surtout pas. J'aurais voulu t'offrir plus, toujours plus et je voulais continuer à me battre à tes côtés, je voulais continuer ma vie près de toi. Mais je crois qu'on ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix et maintenant c'est avec regret que je m'en vais. Je ne ressens presque plus la douleur de ma blessure à présent je me sens si faible, si fragile, même penser devient difficile. Une ombre s'étend et prend progressivement possession de moi. La mort m'envahit peu à peu, doucement mais surement, je la sens se propager dans chaque partie de mon corps. Je ne sens plus qu'une seule chose. C'est la Fin.


End file.
